


The Lion and The Scorpion

by lazy_bird



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Eve Polastri/Villanelle - Freeform, F/F, Hannibal/Killing Even Crossover, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Modern Setting, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: (Hannibal and Killing Even crossover)After Villanelle (or Oksana for that matter) was stabbed by Eve, she escaped with her wound only to be found by a man, who decided to save her. Now, she is in debt with Hannibal because not only did he patched up her wound, he gave her a roof in the meantime.What are Hannibal's plans?Does Will have a say in the matter?Will Eve ever find Villanelle?and with Villanelle sting the lion that is Hannibal?





	The Lion and The Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hannibal fic and it's a crossover!  
> So, if you haven't finished Killing Eve, I suggest you do and if you haven't watched it then what are you waiting for?!  
> I hope it's not boring and I promise some wicked action!  
> This is a short fic--probably five chapters.  
> Thank you for reading!

Ugh! It hurt so much!

Oksana ran away from her apartment with such a speed that it was amazing that she could still do that in her state. The blood escaped from her fingers as she pressed hard, dropped to the floor. What was she going to do? She had to act fast! Or else... Oksana had many opportunities to venture into the world of her mortality but there was always something that made her come out victorious! But this was different.   

Suddenly she saw one of her neighbors and pointed the gun to them. They held their hands up and she ordered them to enter their apartment.

She locked the door and pressed her bloody finger on her lips. Her neighbors trembled still with their hands up.

“Give me your fucking jacket—” she switched French. “ _Donnez-moi votre veste putain!”_ the woman did so.

“Please, don’t hurt us!” said the woman with a thick Scottish accent.

“I need all your money and I need rubbing alcohol and—and—” she sat down still pressing her wound. “something to patch this up.” when the neighbors didn't move, Oksana pointed the gun. “Don’t make me ask again.” she said through her teeth.

Gosh, Eve... you sure know how to make a girl feel special.

The neighbors came and Oksana instructed them what to do. Soon the wound was patched up but she couldn’t move well. Her head was spinning.

But this cat and mouse chase wasn’t over. Not until every drop of her blood was spilled in the streets of Paris. _It’s kind of poetic_ , she thought.  

Oksana took a deep breath and put the jacket on, hiding her wound. Then she undid her messy bun and told the women to kneel. They started to whimper and cry, snot coming from their noses. All of it just fueled her outrage.  

“Please... don’t kill us.”  

“It’s not personal,” she pointed the gun. But then she thought about it. The gunshot wound alert people nearby. She needed to get out quickly. “You’re lucky.” she took the purse with all the money and a few things to patch up her wound again.  

Oksana limped to the door and pressed her ear and then looked through the peephole. No one was there. No police. Nothing. Eve probably ran looking for her before calling the authorities. She had to take the leap now!  

She opened the door and headed down the stairs. The city of Paris had a different hue now. This was the second time her heart was broken but this was different. _Eve_ had changed everything.   

Oksana had made it through the day without being noticed. The wound was bleeding again and she could feel herself losing every energy she had left. Plus, the cold... she was so cold. Not even the tacky jacket was helping her stay warm.  

As she walked, she found an isolated alley where she sat. It looked abandoned but there were probably a few old people still living there. She could kill them but at this point, a ninety-year-old lady could beat her. With the dim light of the only light bulb that was lit, she could see that it was dirty and full of graffiti. To think that she would die like this. Well, she couldn’t complain much—by the hands of a hot woman with amazing hair... what a way to go. She couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

All the anger that she felt towards Eve was dissipating. Oksana deserved as much and she knew it. But, it still annoyed her.

There were no regrets. She killed who she killed and she had fun. The carnage of the prison guards was _magnifique,_ to kill an ex with your bare hands was a rare gift for people and she savored it, all the places she had gone for her jobs... yes... oh! But there was one regret, though, now that she thought about it.  

Even if Eve was the one who inflicted such troublesome wound, she regretted not fucking her. Just the thought of her wild, black hair around her fingers... the fingers that killed Eve’s friend, Bill... now that brought a bright smile to her face.

Just before Oksana closed her eyes... a man entered the alley, stumbling through the asphalt, while holding his shoulder. As soon as he saw Oksana, he went to her and grabbed her shoulders. His breath reeked! And he was splashing her with sweat and saliva.

“Please! Save me! He is going to kill me!” He was crying—full on sobbing.

And he was American.    

“Get away from me! Not my problem!” she kicked him (which was a bad idea.)  

He crawled back to her and grabbed her legs. “Pl-Please!” she has seen that type of terror before and she really didn’t fucking care.  

“Just be a good little corps and let him kill you.” the man looked at Oksana shocked. Tears rolling down. “If you don’t,” she took her gun and pointed it between his eyebrows. “I will.” the man stumbled back and gasped. She waved her gun and let out a raspy breath. “Go. Get killed somewhere else.”  

The man snapped his head towards the entry of the alley. Oksana could see a black figure just standing. She had to give it to him. He looked very intimidating.  

“Oh, God!” the American whimpered. He looked at Oksana again and tried to take the gun but she protested. “Give it to me, you psycho bitch!”

Now she was offended and in pain. Again, she kicked him (which hurt... _again_ ) and pointed it at him. “I guess I have to do it for him.” she stood up, grabbing her wound and placed her finger on the trigger. The man started to scream for help. “Oh, shut up!” Oksana yelled back. “No one will hear you here... they are too busy looking for me to fucking care about the pathetic squeals of lowlife pig.”

“I have money! I—I can pay you!” the man started walking towards them.

“Where I am going I won’t need money.”

“Miss,” said another male voice. It sounded calm and kind of silly. Those types of accents can be quite silly. “I would prefer if you don’t kill him with a gun.” Oksana looked at the man, his face hidden by a black ski mask. She really lost a lot of blood. “I will take it from here.”

Oksana looked at the man who just pissed himself and was at the verge of puking. The view he was seeing from the ground was straight from a nightmare. Was this hell? Did he die and this was his punishment?  

“Well...” she slurred. “better get to it.” she waved the gun and sat again. Her back resting on the lumpy wall.

“No! Please!” begged the man, once again.  

The man kicked the other on the stomach, taking all the breath out of his body. Oksana could hear the wheezing and then a crack as the man snapped the other’s neck. No more pathetic sobbing, just the steps of a man and the dragging of a body.  

Then the steps came back and when Oksana focused her eyes, he saw the man kneeling in front of her. There was curiosity but also a question in his eyes. She knew that he was debating whether to kill her or not.

“Oh, there is no need to kill me.” she opened her coat and showed him her bleeding shirt. “Unless you are a sadist and want to see the life draining from my eyes.” she smiled a blissful one. “I say I have a few hours until I kick the bucket. Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret, mystery man.” the man looked at the gun. “Nah. I wasted all my energies on that stupid man.”

“You’re quite interesting, miss.”  

“Are you flirting with me?” she smirked but winced.  

“No. Just an observation.” Oksana made an attempt to shrug. The man lifted the shirt and took a closer look. “That’s quite the wound.”

“Made by the hands of my obsession.” she took a deep breath. “Don’t you think it’s romantic? Wounded by the person you’ve been deliberating giving a trail of crumbs that leads to you?” There was a glint in the eyes of the hooded man. Then Oksana laughed. “Man! All this blood loss has made me a poet!” at this point it was getting impossible to understand her.

Oksana trailed off and the man slapped a bit her cheek. “Don’t fall asleep, miss.” she blinked and leaned her head back.  

“Eve... how I wish she was the one who saw the life drain from my eyes.” The man stood, grabbed the gun and placed it behind his pants.  

“There is still plenty time for you, miss.” he took his hood off but at this point, all Oksana could see were shadows. Then he zipped her jacket and took her in his arms. “Why don’t you tell me about this Eve. Talk to me.”

“She... I want to...”

“Yes?”

“I want her... to look only at me... Isn’t it funny?” the man was now walking down the streets as if nothing. People stared but he just nodded with a smile. Just an amazing boyfriend carrying his girlfriend or whatever.  

“Why?”

“Because... she... she... she understands me...” Oksana smiled. “She called me a... a... psychopath, though.” then she _pssh_ -ed as the man placed her on the passenger seat. “Just because... just because I killed her friend and... castrated his boss... and... what else? Anyways, I don’t want to be called that. It... It sounds like I have a dick between... between my legs.” the man eyed her as he turned on the engine of his car.  

“You are quite the lady,” said the man.  

He couldn’t help but analyze her. If everything she was saying was the truth then he would be taking a bomb to his new home. But, he couldn’t help but think _I wonder what would happen if..._ This would be breaking the rules they have established over the past three years. He wondered what Will would say when he sees him carrying a dying girl in his arms that he didn’t actually kill. Oh, the irony. Hannibal couldn’t help but lift the corner of his mouth as he tried to hide a smile.

“I am... many...things...” she trailed off. Better hit the gas then.

As Hannibal drove, he stopped at a pharmacy and bought a first aid kit, a small sewing kit and rubbing alcohol. After that, he stopped on the side of the road and examined her wound. It was still bleeding but she had made a pretty decent job patching it up.

“Hey.” he slapped her face a bit and her eyes fluttered open. “What’s your name?” he took the rubbing alcohol and waved her under her nose. She winced and pulled her head back.  

“I have many names.”

“Shall I call you Eve, then?” Oksana glanced at him. His hair over his eyes and sweaty beads were forming on his forehead. Then she saw how he exposed the wound and cleaned it.  

“That would be very funny, sir.” she let out a raspy breath.  

“How so?” he didn’t look at her. The man was focusing on cleaning her wound.

She winced when the hot needle pierced her skin and then relaxed once she got used to the pain. “Shall I call _you_ Adam?” that made the corner of his mouth rise. “You’re very skilled for a murderer?” the man glanced up and she raised an eyebrow.  

“I am.” he looked down. “Not the first time sewing skin.”  

“Great...” Oksana rolled her eyes. “Are you... going to cut me into little pieces and make a… a mask out of my face because you weren’t loved enough as a child?” the man ignored her as he placed the gauze over the wound, tapped it and then he took the plasters and wrapped it around her stomach to keep the blood from oozing out.  

“I will not, Eve.” he answered and Oksana chuckled.  

“Then why are you doing this service?” she pointed at her wound with a lazy finger.  

The man looked at her, even in the darkness she noticed that there was a hollowness to them. She looked at him back, showing him that she was somewhat the same. Both were murderers but Oksana didn’t know who Hannibal was and vice versa.  

“Because now you are in debt with me.” Oksana coughed as she laughed.  

“Oh, so now I am going to become your...your sex slave?” she extended her hand. “Give me my gun and I’ll end this.”

“No.”

“No to the sex slave or no to... to the gun?” the lack of alcohol smell was taking her back to her original Russian slur.

“Both.” she sighed. “Now, I am going to take you to my place. I have some supplies that will help get back on your feet.” he placed the shift in drive and entered the road again. “Can you stay awake for the next four hours?”  

Oksana looked at the man, bewildered. “ _Four_ hours?” she tried to throw her hands in the air but she still had no energy. “I am going to get bored. I hope I die.” Hannibal glanced at her for a second.

“I saved your life, the least you could do is tell me your name.” Oksana grunted.

“Villanelle.” Hannibal sighed. “What? It’s half the truth. I can still die.”

“So, like the poetic structure.”

“Like the perfume.” she slurred. “What’s your… name?” he didn’t say. “Could you give me a bit of… that alcohol?” the man didn’t move. “I am falling asleep here? All your efforts would be in… in vain.” she stretched her words.  

This was going to be the longest four hours ever.

They arrived to a small town called _Mittelbergheim_ and passed it until they reached a small street with a few houses. It looked cozy from an outside perspective. When the man got out, Oksana realized that the man had the gun. So much for killing him after she was healed.  

The passenger seat opened and the man carried her into the house. There he laid her in a couch next to a fireplace.  

“Remember your debt.” he said, his face a few inches from hers. She wanted to slap it away but, like it was mentioned, she was too weak.   

“Hannibal?” said another voice. The man straightened up and faced the other. He was younger than Hannibal, head with brown curls and was wearing glasses. His eyes expressed confusion. “What’s this?”  

“A girl.” the other huffed.  

“No... you promised!” he said between his teeth.  

“Do not worry, Will. It’s not like that.”

“Really? You go to Paris to... to _hunt_ and this is what you bring? Alive at that? We made a pact over the last three years. You know what will happen if you break it.” Will lowered his gaze and Hannibal sighed.  

“Like I said, it’s not like that. Her name is Villanelle and she was dying.” Will looked at Oksana and she gave him a thumbs up.  

“I am still... though.” Will rushed towards her. She was pale and full of bruises. What happened to this girl?  

“She was stabbed,” said Hannibal and Will lifted her bloody shirt.  

“Who stabbed you?” asked Will.

“It wasn’t me.” said Hannibal, knowing full well what that question implied. “A woman stabbed her.”

Will took a deep breath and looked at Hannibal, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. “What are you doing?” Hannibal blinked and studied Will’s eyes, who he averted. “Don’t...”

“I saved her, Will.”

“But why?” Will took off his glasses and covered his face with his hands and dragged them down.  

“Because I could.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow and looked at Will. He went and grabbed his arm gently, his thumb caressing his exposed skin. “Is this what I have to do for you to touch me again?” Will took his arm back.

“We are not having this discussion. There is a _dying_ girl in our living room!”  

At that, Hannibal smiled. “Ours.” Will rolled his eyes and pushed past him.  

“I don’t know what game you’re playing but let it not be at the expense of an innocent girl.” Hannibal massaged the corners of his lips to hide the smirk. He couldn’t blame Will for not seeing yet what that girl really was. There was still a shred of decency in that man and Hannibal sighed as he saw Will kneeling again and taking that girl’s hand.

He was still a good man.

Oksana was woken up by the sunlight escaping through the gap of the curtains. She looked around and saw that she was in a room. It was rustic with a few dog-shaped ceramic figures here and there but other than it, it wasn’t anything special.  

As she straightened up, she noticed that she had an IV on. Now bits and pieces were rushing back to her. Eve, the stab, the murderer and the (boring) four-hour road trip to _somewhere_.   

“Ah, you have awakened.” said a voice from the door. Now that she got a better look at the man, he was good looking.

“A miracle.”  

“How are you feeling?” he came and sat on the edge of the bed. He seemed nice. Like Eve, almost.  

“Are you a murderer too?” the question wiped the smile of his bed. Now that she had a better look into his green eyes, there was no hollowness to them. “I am kidding.” she giggled. “The other one is, thought. But you know that already.” he has to know.   

“Villanelle, good morning.” said Hannibal at the door. Will noticed the smile... that _smile_ that he hasn’t seen in three years.  

“Good morning.” she smiled back. Will swallowed some saliva... what was this feeling? “I still feel like shit.” she looked at Will. “Getting stabbed isn’t as cool as the TV makes us believe.” she made a pouty face.   

Hannibal chuckled and got closer. “No, it isn’t. You have been sleeping for two days. You must be hungry.”

“And probably constipated.” she laughed at that. Will got up and left the room, leaving them alone. “You have an adorable roommate, Hannibal. Does he go on your killing sprees to Paris?” her eyelashes made her eyes look bigger and wild. Hannibal went and closed the door. It felt like they were in an arena with a deadly predator and it was quite thrilling. “You will not kill me,” she tried to get up but a sharp pain in her abdomen stopped her. “I don’t consider you the cliché type.”

“I will not.” Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed. “Though there is a rule that I must say.”

“Lay it on me, mister.”

“There will be no killing in this house.” Oksana shrugged. “I can see that you are the reckless type,”  

“Guilty!”

“If you are going to kill, do it somewhere else.”  

“I am no serial killer.” Hannibal looked at her dead in the eye. There was no lie in them. Then she gasped. “Are you?” she leaned closer. “Do you have like a cool name? You know like Jack the Ripper or—” she stopped when Hannibal gave her a stare. He was no fun. She made an attempt to dismiss it with a wave. “One, I only kill for money. So, unless someone pays me to kill you or the pretty boy, I will not.” Unless she feels threatened but she kept that part for herself.  Hannibal looked towards the ceramic figured and took a deep breath. “In the house, that is.”

“Good. You had no identifications with you when I found you.” Oksana looked under the sheets and saw that she was wearing clean clothes. “I imagine that even if I did, they would be fake.”

“None of my identifications are _fake_.” It was true. She may have multiple names but they were all real. The Twelve was very strict about that.  

“I think I am starting to understand who you are, miss Villanelle. An assassin with extreme lack of empathy whose wings melted as they got too close to the sun.” Oksana looked up and sighed, as if she was reminiscing.   

“Happens to the best of us.” now that, Hannibal had to agree. “So, when am I eating?”

The food was amazing. Eggs with sausage were _delicious!_ Oksana took every bite like it was her last. Well, now that she tasted what it was like having death reach for her door, she was going to indulge in every pleasure possible.  

“Compliments to the chef.” Hannibal nodded and Will took a sip from his coffee. “Say,” she pointed the fork at them. “if you are not going to kill me, what do you want?” it was a fair question. “I assume I am not staying here for long.”

Will looked at Hannibal with the same question in his face. “I knew you were not going to remember.” Oksana made a so-so gesture.  

“I remember what happened before I got stabbed. After that, everything is hazy.”  

“You are going to help me kill two people.” Will placed the cup hard on the table but Hannibal continued. “I don’t have that kind of money but I saved your life. That has value.” Oksana sucked on her teeth and looked at Will, who wasn’t pleased with Hannibal’s words.  

“I have to say something—”

“You can say no.” said Will placing his hand on hers. “You don’t have to do anything.”

“She can speak for herself, Will.”

“You are asking her to _kill_ someone. Not everyone has the same mind as you, Hannibal.”

“I was gonna say that I have the Secret Intelligence Service on my arse.” both men looked at Oksana.

“The... Secret Inte—” asked Will, taking his hand back. She nodded as she leaned back and crossed her arms (as best as she could)

“The amazing woman that stabbed me, is working for M16. She is probably looking for me right now.” Oksana took another bite of her eggs. At that, Hannibal leaned back. Now _that_ was surprising. “So, I need to lay low until this blows over. After that, I can kill whoever you want.”  

“You... brought a wanted fugitive into our home.” Hannibal looked at Will when he said _home_.  

“Don’t be hard on him. He didn’t know.” said Oksana drinking her orange juice. Then she winced at the pain.  

“So, you can’t go back to Paris?” asked Hannibal.

“Nop. I was a very naughty girl.” she winked. “But, a debt is a debt.” she shrugged. “Plus, I have this bad boy,” she pointed at the wound. “so, I can’t do much.”

“It takes up to nine months—even more for a wound to heal.” said Will. “What are you going to do?” Was Will suggesting to kill Villanelle? This woman was bringing some traits that Hannibal thought he had lost in Will.  

Hannibal got up with his plate and went to the kitchen. Will _followed,_ which made him smirk.  

“Please...” Will grabbed the edge of Hannibal’s sweater. “tell me what are you doing... what are you planning?” Hannibal turned towards Will and touched his face. Will looked down but didn’t move back.

It was a start.  

After being considered dead, looking for new identities and a place to live had created a resentment towards Hannibal. A well-deserved one. Will had a wife and a stepson and a _life_. Or at least a theatre version of one. Being together wasn’t enough anymore. He had to admit that he missed the days when they were on each other's toes. Hannibal creating chaos like a hurricane and Will chasing after him, being swept away by the strong winds.  

“I want to go back into the light.” Will looked up, taken aback by his words.

“We _can’t_. We can never go back to that life.”  

“Not in America.” Will stepped back as scoffed, pressing his glasses back in place.  

“You are just _bored_ , Hannibal. You are willing to drive up to five hours to _hunt_ and come back to me. Me who is always alone and doing _nothing_. You seek thrill and I am not giving you that. I do not satisfy you mentally anymore.” Hannibal didn’t say anything. “The day I stopped running away was the day that you let go of the leash.” seeing Will flustered made Hannibal shudder a bit.  

Hannibal stepped closer, his arms wrapping around Will’s hips and his face buried between the neck and the shoulder. A light kiss was pressed and Hannibal whispered, his lips touching Will’s ear.  

“Because I wasn’t holding the leash anymore.” Will stood there as Hannibal went back into the small dining room. He could hear Villanelle asking for more juice and laughing at something.  

Will grabbed his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat. It has been so long since he has felt that darkness in Hannibal and he couldn’t help feel his body on fire.

Oksana couldn’t believe that everything that Hannibal made with his own two hands was simply divine. Every time she took a bite, it was as if her tastes buds were having a party. She noticed something, thought. When Hannibal placed her plate down, Will looked at him with a bit of intensity.

“Hannibal...” But Hannibal just smiled and shook his head.  

“Don’t worry, Will. Grocery shopping was delayed. Besides, it’s Salmon.” She didn’t understand what he was referring too but she really didn’t care. Will’s flustered expression made Hannibal smile as he took a bite from the meat.  

After they had their dinner, Will helped Oksana to the couch, over the fire while Hannibal made some tea. It was nice and cozy.

“So,” said Oksana hissing and grabbing her wound. “If he is the cook and killer, what do _you_ do?”  

Will sat a few feet from her. His eyes captivated by the flames. “I just look pretty.” he looked at Oksana, the shadows of hi face dancing. “Like a trophy.”  

There was a moment of silence until Oksana burst out laughing. Her derisive laughter made Will look away. “I see everyone is having fun without me.” said Hannibal handing the first cup to Will and then to Oksana.

“Your wife is quite amusing.” Will let out a sharp breath. “But he is right. He is very pretty.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow and Oksana took a sip. “But not my type. These days I prefer women—older woman. Do you have honey?”

“Like the one who stabbed you.” stated Hannibal as he went back to the kitchen and handed the small bottle of honey and a tiny spoon.

“Ding-ding-ding!” she poured some and smelled it with delight.  

“It seems that all of us have some similar experiences.” Hannibal leaned back and took a sip. Will wanted to ignore both of them. “Tell me a little more about yourself, Villanelle?” Oksana shrugged.  

“Is it necessary?”  

“You are going to live with us until you are back on your feet. I’d like to know who I saved. It’s just a simple conversation.”

“For a psychologist.” said Will with his lips between the percaline.  

“You’re a psychologist?” Oksana raised an eyebrow. Hannibal could see that, if Villanelle wasn’t going to talk, now the slightest possibility was far away. “and a killer... hmm... you must have done some pretty gruesome and fucked up stuff.” Oksana sounded a little bit impressed.  

Will scoffed and took a sip.  

“I’ve had my fair share of adventures.” Oksana placed the tea cup on her tight.  

“I’ll show you mine, if you’ll show me yours.” she smirked. Both Will and Hannibal could see that Villanelle was trying to take control over a situation where she was a mere sitting duck. Hopeless girl in a den of lions.  

Hannibal decided to let her. He was more interested in what she has done than what’s in her mind. He knew pretty well what darkness lurked behind those pretty eyes—the darkness he had tried so hard for it consume Will. No, Villanelle was beyond that. There was no trick, no manipulation that could take out the worst in her since, as Will saw in her dilated eyes, they were seeing it right now.   

“How about this?” Hannibal said placing his own cup of tea down. “One story per night. We don’t want to reveal everything in one sitting.” Oksana made a thinking face, considering the option. It was sort of like a competition.  

“Okay!” Hannibal was pleased with that. Oksana was curious as to the amount of carnage this man had made.  

At the end of the night, Oksana was laughing at the story that Hannibal has told her. Her eyes open wildly with amazement. This man was crazy! She was having a conversation with a sadist serial killer!  

“I can’t believe you did that! Impaled a girl on the horns of a stag after calling her mom a bitch.” Oksana raised her hands. “I promise to try and keep the profanities to myself, you petty man.” Will shifted in his seat. He knew there was more to that story and he knew that Hannibal was leaving the cannibal part out of the stories.   

“I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“Like I said, I get paid, I kill. There is no reason for me to torture someone if I don’t some green in return.” then she started clapping. “But you, sir! You should be locked up! It amazes me how far you have gotten without getting caught. What’s your secret?” she leaned forward.  

Hannibal looked at Will, who was looking at the fire.  

“Would you believe me if I say it was the power of love?” Will’s eyes shifted over to Hannibal’s. He really was playing a game.  

Oksana sighed and leaned back, “No.” at that the two men looked at her. “People like you do not love like that."

“What makes you say that?” said Will, talking again after a few hours of silence. Oksana looked at him and smiled.  

“I may be twenty-five but I know myself and maybe I am not at the level of you, Hannibal but...” she bit her lip and thought of Eve. Did she love her? No. She was _obsessed_ and she knew those two things were completely different and she preferred the latter. “we love ourselves more. You know this, Doctor. As fellow—I can’t believe I am saying this—ugh—psychopaths we have a trait in common.”  

Will massaged the corners of his mouth, trying to hide the scoff. Will didn’t trust this girl and never will but she really was something. He knew that this one would make Jack grow madder—more than Hannibal!  

“So, you believe that narcissists can’t love?” asked Will again. Hannibal looked at him. “I am simply having a conversation with our guest.”  

“Yup! After I castrated my ex-lover's boyfriend,” Will massaged the space between his eyebrows and let out an exasperated sigh. Hannibal already knew about her fixation with castration so he wasn’t shocked. “my handler, Konstantin, told me that what I did wasn’t love and that I could never love—I called him an areshole—oops! Anyway, he kept explaining that all I wanted to do was to—he said a word but I don’t remember—”

“Enmeshment?” asked Hannibal.

“Yes!”  

“No. You were not enmeshed with your ex-lover.” Oksana cocked her head. “Unless you felt her wanting to cut her boyfriend’s genitals.” she thought for a moment.  

Will looked at the fire once more, thinking about the word. Being a pure empath and being in contact with Hannibal after all these years... yes, it wasn’t love.  But it was too late for Will... there is no going back.

“I don’t think so... well, then maybe I just wanted him out of the picture.” she shrugged. “Wicked sex, too bad she,” Oksana placed her two fingers under her chin. “killed herself.”  then she smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
